


Middle Ground

by shinysharp



Series: JiHanCheol/CheolSooHan polyamory dump [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Snowballing, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysharp/pseuds/shinysharp
Summary: Jisoo loves his boyfriends but can he find a middle ground between intense Seungcheol and lethargic Jeonghan?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE CHANGED THE WARNING TO "CHOOSE NOT TO USE WARNING" BECAUSE OF COMPLAINS. ALTHOUGH I'M ADULT ENOUGH TO STOP READING A FIC AND GET IT OVER WITH WHEN I SEE THINGS I DON'T LIKE BUT I FIND OUT SOME READERS' INNOCENT MINDS WERE SCARRED WITH MY FICS. I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS TO LITTLE KIDS WHO MIGHT READ THIS IN THE FUTURE. I WRITE SICK CONTENT AND IF YOU DON'T THINK YOU CAN STOMACH IT, PLEASE STAY AWAY FOR YOUR SAKE.

It started one night when Jeonghan woke Jisoo at an ungodly hour.  

“Jisoo. Jisoo baby. Wake up.” He shook Jisoo who was fast asleep in Seungcheol’s arms.

“Hmm…?” Jisoo moaned, not sure if he was still dreaming.

“Jeonghan what the hell?” Seungcheol was also awoke by the commotion.

“Do you love me?” Jeonghan cupped Jisoo’s sleepy face in his hand.

“Umhmm.” Jisoo was still more asleep than awake.

“More than Seungcheol?” Jeonghan batted his lashes.

“Jeonghan what’s this? Can we just go back to sleep please?” Seungcheol whined while dragging Jisoo back into his embrace.

“I’m talking to Jisoo. Jisooyah~ answer me.” Jeonghan snapped to Seungcheol then turned his attention back to Jisoo.

“Jisoo please say yes for fuck’s sake!” Seungcheol finally snapped.

Jisoo was awoke by Seungcheol’s hostile movements and Jeonghan’s hands squeezing his cheeks. “Yes yes Jeonghan I love you. I love you more. Now can I sleep?” He moaned and turned around to bury his face into Seungcheol’s chest.

“Alright. Love you too. Goodnight.” Jeonghan rolled onto his side, satisfied to get what he wanted to hear.

“It’s not fucking good night. It’s fucking 4am Yoon Jeonghan.” Seungcheol was left wide awake while his boyfriends went back to sleep. “This will fuck me up good in office tomorrow!” He muttered to the death silent of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight mention of sex.

Jeonghan and Jisoo were cleaning up after their breakfast when Seungcheol came back from his morning run. Seungcheol looked terrible with dark circles under his eyes.

He glared at Jeonghan, “I couldn’t fall back to sleep after your little fiasco last night.”

Jisoo chuckled at the remark, “Yeah I forgot to ask. What was that about Jeonghan?” He walked to Seungcheol to take his empty protein shake bottle and received a kiss on the forehead before Seungcheol went straight to the bathroom.

“I just wanted Jisoo to love me more.” Jeonghan said nonchalantly.

“Can’t I love you two the same?” Jisoo said as he made a fresh bottle of protein shake for Seungcheol.

“But you make his protein shakes, make his favorite food for dinner and let him spoon you every night.” Jeonghan counted Seungcheol’s benefits.

“Okay that’s true but I also brew your coffee, also make your favorite food and you don’t like contact when you’re sleeping that’s why the two of us leave you out of our cuddles.” Jisoo explained as he handed Jeonghan a lunch bag. “Moreover, don’t you love us the same?”

Jeonghan took the lunch bag from Jisoo, grab his hand and pull him into a hug. “It’s different.”

“What’s different?” Jisoo moaned as Jeonghan kissed his neck.

“With you, I feel like I need to protect you from all the bad things of the world because you’re the most precious person. With Seungcheol, I want to feel his love by making him do things for me.” Jeonghan placed more kisses along Jisoo’s jaw.

“For instance, making me pick up your new shoes on my way back from the run.” Seungcheol arrived in the kitchen, smelling like soap, cologne and aftershave. “I put them in the shoe shelf.” He joined the hug.

“Oh yeah!” Jeonghan left to examine his new baby and Jisoo was left in Seungcheol’s arms.

“What about you?” Jisoo asked Seungcheol. “Who do you love more?”

“I’d say you but Jeonghan will kill me if I do and to be fair, I think I want both of you the same.” Seungcheol wriggled his brows suggestively.

“Seungcheol, Jisoo, let’s go, let’s go, let’s go! I can’t wait to take my babies out to office today!” Jeonghan shouted from the front of the house.

“Don’t forget your lunch.” Jisoo handed Seungcheol a lunch bag and he grabbed his before going out.

 

***

 

Seungcheol drove his boyfriends to office every day although Jisoo’s work was very near. He left Jisoo at the nearby kindergarten where Jisoo taught. Then dropped Jeonghan at his design studio and drove to his downtown corporation building where he was a manager.

Jisoo kissed his boyfriends goodbye and watched them drove off. He thought about Jeonghan’s question. He thought he loved the two the same despite their differences.

Seungcheol was intense. He gave bruising kisses and tended to shove his tongue down Jisoo’s throat while capturing the teacher’s face inside his massive palms. He’s rough in sex too. He liked to make Jisoo lie at the edge of the bed with his head hanging down to fuck Jisoo’s pretty face in deep thrusts until he cummed directly into his throat. He’d also bend Jisoo in half while he fucked fast and hard and left hickeys along his neck and chest.

Jeonghan always complained about his job and how much his snotty customers drained him. He always expected his lovers to do all the work in bed. He let Seungcheol have his way with him. He made Jisoo ride him and blow him until he was satisfied. Then he’d slip out to sleep and leave Jisoo frustrated until Seungcheol took care of him in his rough way.

Jisoo wasn’t complaining about his boyfriends. He was thankful they took him in to their relationship. He felt safe with Jeonghan, his childhood friend. Jeonghan was always gentle and sinfully sensual with him. With Seungcheol, he found himself always wanting for more. More kisses, more caresses, more, more, harder!

Jisoo blushed as his thoughts took a wilder turn. He distracted himself by checking his children coloring. He needed to keep those two out of his head while he was surrounded with innocent children.

 

***

 

“So…” Seungcheol started, “Do you love us any differently?”

“Yeah… I mean you do too.” Jeonghan replied.

“How so?” Seungcheol decided to dig deeper.

“I mean, I want to protect Jisoo like a treasure but I want you to treat me like a treasure which doesn’t mean I love any of you any less. You, act like a macho man around me but you become a spoiled child around Jisoo.” Jeonghan explained.

“But that doesn’t mean I love any of you any less.” Seungcheol finished the statement. “But why are you asking Jisoo that? Why do you want him to love you more?” He needed answers because in their relationship, everything was equal and he didn’t want it to change, ever.

“I’m friends with him for all our lives. You just accepted him because I loved him and I told you we were finished if you didn’t. It’s just fair if he loves me more.” Jeonghan stated matter-of-factly.

“But I fell in love with him all the same. I treated him the same with you. Why should he love you more?” Seungcheol’s voice got louder and Jeonghan noticed it.

“Because I want him to. Aww are you jealous baby? Don’t be. Jisoo loves you too.” Jeonghan said with a gentle hand on Seungcheol’s.

“Exactly! Jisoo loves us. Shouldn’t this be enough?” Seungcheol looked mildly irritated. “Do we have to compete for his love?”

As they were talking, Seungcheol pulled up in front of Jeonghan’s studio. Jeonghan kissed Seungcheol’s hand with a smirk. “No it’s not enough. I just know Jisoo better and I’m much gentler with him than you so it’s not really a competition. He must love me more.”

Jeonghan was pleased to get the last word but those words put Seungcheol in a bad mood for all day.

 

***

 

_JH: Jisoo, don’t make dinner. I’ve bought the egg-tarts you said you wanted the other day._

_SC: Who eats egg-tarts for dinner Jeonghan?_

_JH: Well Jisoo said he wanted to so he is eating them tonight and we are as well._

_SC: But I thought we are having rice and curry? Jisoo?_

_JH: No. Jisoo said he wanted to eat the egg-tarts and I’ve already bought them so we are eating them tonight._

_JS: Alright you two. I will make the curry for tonight and Jeonghan, let’s have those egg-tarts with coffee tomorrow morning._

_SC: Yay curry!_

_JH: Seungcheol, I can’t believe you made him cook when we can have the egg-tarts I bought._

_JS: You know I love to cook for you guys._

_SC: Merong :P_

***

 

Jisoo smiled at their group chat. His lovers are no different from the children he taught. They would bitch about small things forever. Now they were even bitching over text, for dinner!

As a teacher, he enjoyed the privilege of clocking off at 3. So he always did grocery shopping on his walk back to home and prepare dinner for them. It was his routine, he didn’t know why Jeonghan was fuzzing over it now.

 

***

 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan arrived just when Jisoo finished his masterpiece of a curry. He smiled proudly at his perfect timing as always.

Jeonghan burst in the kitchen and enveloped Jisoo in a tight hug despite the teacher smelling like curry grease. “Aigoo my baby, I’ve missed you all day long.” He planted a big smack on Jisoo’s lips and pecked his face. “Hmm… you smell delicious, I could just eat you up.”

Seungcheol tagged along Jeonghan and tapped Jisoo on the shoulder. Jisoo broke away from the kiss with Jeonghan. Seungcheol opened his arms. “Hug.” He demanded.

Jisoo was nicely surprised because Seungcheol never wandered into kitchen and never wanted to come anywhere near him when he was smelling like dinner. Jisoo stepped into the awaiting arms. “What’s wrong Cheol? Hard day at office?”

“Nah~ I just wanted to hug my boyfriend. Do I need a reason for that?” Seungcheol stiffly replied, ignoring the stink-eye Jeonghan kept sending his way.

“Yahhhh~ I want hugs too, take me in.” Jeonghan tried to slither in between his boyfriends. When Seungcheol hugged Jisoo tighter, he started tickling the eldest and tried to pry Jisoo away from him.

“Alright you two, stop fooling around. Get out of my kitchen and go shower. I want to see you both at the table after 15 minutes.” Jisoo shooed his boyfriends out of his kitchen.

“One more kis-” Jeonghan complained.

“Out!” Jisoo pushed him away.

 

***

 

When Jisoo followed the two into their shared bedroom, he heard moans from the attached bathroom. He saw his boyfriends making out from the ajar door. He sighed and decided to use the guest bathroom. He knew they will respect his 15 minutes rule but if he joined, it will be another story.

 

***

 

After dinner, Jeonghan suggested family movie night since it’s Friday. The movie night ended the same as always, with three of them tangled up on the sofa, kissing and caressing and losing the items of clothes one by one. After a while they moved their little make out party to the bedroom where things can get messier and sexier.

The night ended with Jeonghan and Seungcheol spitroasting Jisoo. Seungcheol spooned Jisoo to sleep with his half hard on resting between Jisoo’s ass while Jeonghan lied sprawled out on the other end of their custom made massive bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this chapter, my computer froze and it wiped out the whole file! I don't know what happened but I lost the progress I was making. That's why it was taking longer than I intended.  
> For one thing, there was no smut in first draft, the re-write is... well, smut.  
> Consider you've been warned.

Seungcheol woke up when a cold hand patted his naked shoulder and Jeonghan whispered into his ear. “Cheol~ Cheollie~ scoot over.”

“What? Jeonghan? What the hell?” Seungcheol groaned.

“Scoot over. I want to hug too.” Jeonghan elbowed Seungcheol.

“You can go lie on the other side.” Seungcheol groaned some more, not wanting to shift from Jisoo’s soft warmth.

“I want to be in the middle.” Jeonghan whined like a spoilt brat he was.

Seungcheol wasn’t one to deny Jeonghan, ever. So he scooted to make place for Jeonghan between him and Jisoo. Jeonghan slithered in, nudging his face into the curve of Jisoo’s neck and backing up his ass into Seungcheol’s crotch. He wriggled a little, causing a lot of pain to Seungcheol, before falling back to sleep.

Seungcheol tossed and turned until it’s finally dawn. He decided to go a little early for his morning run but one look at his boyfriends cuddling cutely worsened his problem wood. Really, he was not a bad guy but he really needed that release. He also really didn’t want to take care of himself in the cold bathroom when there were two cute boys (one of them naked) in the warm bed. Besides, it was a weekend, they can stay in bed as much as they wanted.

Seungcheol climbed back into the bed behind Jisoo. He smoothed his palm up the length of Jisoo’s arm following with pecks towards his neck. Seungcheol licked a stride on Jisoo jaw before he whispered in his ear.

“Jisoo~ Baby~”

Jisoo moaned when Seungcheol blew into his ear. Seungcheol grinned, satisfied with Jisoo’s sensitiveness. He caressed the boy’s arms before travelling to his chest to tease a nipple to hardness.

Jisoo moaned some more.

Seungcheol nipped Jisoo’s ear, “Baby, wake up. I’ve got a problem.” He bucked up onto Jisoo’s ass. Before can moan, he shoved two fingers in the boy’s mouth. “Wake up and let me love you.”

Jisoo started sucking on Seungcheol’s digits as he grinded back onto Seungcheol’s morning wood.

“Yeah baby,” Seungcheol groaned, “want something bigger in your mouth?” He pushed down Jisoo tongue, massaging the wet muscle.

“Cheol~” Jisoo whimpered when Seungcheol withdrew his fingers, “it’s so early.”

“Aww… don’t you want me?” Seungcheol hovered over Jisoo and gave him puppy eyes.

“What-ah-what about your morning run?” Jisoo moaned as Seungcheol pushed him on his back and grinded their naked crotches together.

“You’re the best exercise baby.” Seungcheol said before his mouth descended on Jisoo’s awaiting one.

Jisoo just laid there, mouth opened, taking whatever Seungcheol had to give. The kiss was, in typical Seungcheol fashion, rough. Seungcheol nipped Jisoo’s lips and shoved his tongue into his mouth, letting Jisoo suck on it. As they kissed, Seungcheol held their erections together, slowly jerking it. His thumb flicked the tip, gathering the pre-cum pooling there.

“Baby, baby, are you able to take me just like this?” Seungcheol asked as he squeezed their dicks.

“Y-y-yes.” Jisoo nodded although he was tender and very sensitive from last night’s activities. It would be better to directly take a pounding than to be teased more.

Seungcheol didn’t waste a second in lifting Jisoo’s legs on his shoulders and bottomed out into the welcoming heat. He could feel his own cum from last night inside Jisoo’s slippery hole. It was filthy and incredibly hot.

He started out pretty slow but in deep thrusts. The bed shook with each thrust and it woke Jeonghan up. “Wha-you two, isn’t it too early to do this?”

Seungcheol ignored Jeonghan and continue pounding into Jisoo with tightly shut eyes.

Jisoo moaned in rhythm to Seungcheol’s deep thrusts. He extended a hand to Jeonghan not to let the blond feel left out. “Jeo-Jeonghana-ah.”

Jisoo’s erotic moans broke Jeonghan out of his sleepy bubble. Jeonghan stared into Jisoo’s half lidded eyes and felt his dick twitched into life.

“Shh baby. We will make you feel good.” He crawled towards Jisoo. “You want that huh? You want us to make you feel good?”

Jeonghan swallowed a strangled noise Jisoo made. He swirled his tongue inside Jisoo’s mouth. “Do you want me baby?” He asked against Jisoo’s trembling lips as he took Jisoo’s hand towards his crotch. “Do you want me to fill your mouth with this?”

Jeonghan’s sultry voice stirred Seungcheol and he made a particularly sharp thrust which made Jisoo to cry out.

“Jeeze, be more gentle with him, will you?” Jeonghan said, irritation hinted in his voice.

“Relax Hannie~ Soo is loving it, aren’t you my love?” Seungcheol said with a smirk, not slowing down his thrusts.

“Jeon-ugh-Jeonghan… it’s okay.” Jisoo panted. He didn’t really mind his lovers roughhousing with him as long as they loved him.

“You just fucked him last night. He’s sensitive. You can’t be rough with him.” Jeonghan was clearly upset at this point. “And you always take his ass. I am his lover too, I should claim his ass once in a while.”

Jisoo tried to interfere Jeonghan’s furry but he couldn’t make any coherent voice anymore. To be fair, Jeonghan did fuck his ass when Seungcheol wasn’t there. Even if there were two of them, they could take turns for all he cared.

At Jeonghan’s words, Seungcheol tsked and lifted Jisoo by his arms. “Come on Jeonghan, if you want his ass, come take him.” He said without pulling out of Jisoo.

Jisoo understood what this situation was leading to. “N-n-nooo.” He cried.

“Fine.” Jeonghan said. He kneeled behind Jisoo and aligned his erection at Jisoo’s stuffed hole.

“Stop it!” Jisoo struggled against Seungcheol’s hold on him. “Stop!” The fuzzy feeling of pleasure was gone. Instead he was taken over by dread.

Both men ignored Jisoo’s pleas. They locked eyes with each other. Challenging, daring each other to take this one step too far.

Jeonghan pushed, the cock head slipped in alongside Seungcheol’s cock. Seungcheol hissed at the impossibly thigh feeling. Jisoo cried out.

It hurt! It wasn’t pleasurable at all. The pain gave Jisoo some kind of strength to reject his lovers which he never able to do before. He pushed Seungcheol with all his might making the bulky man to stumble on his back and slipped out of him. He stood up and shoved Jeonghan sternly too.

“You guys are the worst!” Jisoo whispered. “You don’t love me at all.”

“Baby,” Jeonghan was the first one to react, “it’s not like that. I just want to love you. I just want to show you that I can love you as much as Seungcheol can.” He protested.

“It’s not love Jeonghan.” Jisoo said, still shaking.

Seungcheol got up and tried to hug Jisoo. “But we love you.”

“Don’t you dare use the word love.” Jisoo hissed as he slapped Seungcheol’s hand away. “You were just using me for your sexual needs. I took whatever you have to give me. I was fine as long as you love me.” Jisoo shook his head. He wasn’t angry anymore, he was sad. “I thought you love me.”

“But we love you baby.” Jeonghan protested.

“No! You won’t do this to me if you love me even a slightest. What am I? The whore you bought to try out your kinks? Really… I’m nothing more than an object used in the competition of your big fat egos!” Jisoo said and stormed out of the room, leaving the two stunned man behind in their shared bedroom.

**

That morning, Seungcheol joined the breakfast with Jeonghan. He drank the bitter coffee which he never did. However, the breakfast table was lifeless since Jisoo wasn’t there. Jisoo locked himself in the guest bedroom all day, refusing to eat or drink.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihan smut!

That night, Jisoo came out and do his things including receiving an extra-large pizza before retreating back into the guest bedroom where he stayed the night with his pizza.

As soft and sweet as Jisoo was, he already forgave the two idiots in the next morning. He would even laugh out loud when he found them sleeping outside the guest room’s door when he came out. However he couldn’t show a hint of mercy. He had to be cold and determined for what he was going to say over breakfast.

Seungcheol was a creature of habit. So, him skipping morning run for two consecutive days was a scarce event. Jeonghan side-eyed Seungcheol when he sat across Jisoo and Jisoo had to prepare one more set of plate for him.

Seungcheol grabbed Jisoo’s hand as he put down a pair of chopsticks. “Baby, are you still mad.”

“Please don’t touch me.” Jisoo said calmly and waited for Seungcheol to release his hand.

Jisoo’s demeanor was surprising for both his lovers. Seungcheol put his hands on his lap and Jeonghan sat straighter. Jisoo sat back down in his chair and started eating quietly.

“Soo?” Jeonghan started. “Don’t be like that, please say something.” He pleaded.

“Okay.” Jisoo said without bothering to glance up. “I’m not mad at you but I’m scared so please refrain from touching me.” He shot a sharp glance at Seungcheol who lean across the table towards him. “That means both of you.”

 

And that was that. Jisoo had not just banned sex but touching him altogether and the two idiots couldn’t say anything but had to agree.

***

_Jisoo can you take half day leave from school?_

_Why?_

_I don’t feel well I want to go back and rest._

_Can you stay the afternoon with me?_

_Sure, go home first._

_I will come after I’ve talked to the principle._

_I’ll come pick you up._

_Okay._

 

Jeonghan didn’t look sick when he picked Jisoo up. He was just good at whining and Jisoo let his boyfriend. He thought Jeonghan just needed a good afternoon nap and he liked it that Jeonghan clang to him like a baby.

They walked the short distance in silence. Jeonghan talked significantly less after the incident. Jisoo didn’t mind. He wanted to reach over and take Jeonghan’s hand but he couldn’t break his ban by himself now, could he?

“Do you want to eat something warm?” Jisoo asked when they reached the front door.

“Nah I just want to sleep.” Jeonghan said, already yawning?

 _‘Knew it!’_ Jisoo thought. “You sure you don’t need anything to eat? Medicines? You said you’re not feeling well?” He asked nonetheless.

“No. Can you just sit beside me?” Jeonghan whined.

“Not unless you eat something and take your meds like a sick person.” Jisoo said. He was already in the kitchen, tying an apron to his waist.

“I’m not sick Jisoo.” Jeonghan said in his normal voice. He strode into the kitchen and made an abrupt stop. He stopped himself before he yanked Jisoo into his chest. He always did that, making sudden moves on Jisoo and surprising him but not this time. This time, he remembered to respect Jisoo’s boundaries. He stood there before Jisoo, awkward. “I-I just want to spend some times with you. You’re so cold lately.” He admitted in small voice.

“Hannie~” Jisoo started, “I’m not cold,” he confessed, “I’m just hurt-that you’d use me as an object. I’m hurt that you didn’t consider my feelings. I’m just hurt.”

“I know baby, I know.” Jeonghan stepped closer. “I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry I let Seungcheol hurt you. I know I’ve been a stupid jerk. I know you probably won’t forgive me easily. At least please let me be good to you?” Jeonghan opened his arms expectantly.

Jisoo bit his lips and watched Jeonghan. His teary eyes showed that he was, too, expectant. “And…?” Jisoo waited for Jeonghan to say something more.

 “I love you.” Jeonghan said it and he meant it.

Jisoo plopped inside Jeonghan’s waiting arms, sobbing. “I miss you so much.”

“I know.” Jeonghan said. He kissed the top of Jisoo’s head, inhaling the sweet scent he missed so much. “Me too.”

Jisoo tilted his head and capture Jeonghan’s parted lips which welcome his probing tongue. Unlike other times, Jeonghan let Jisoo dominate the kiss. Jeonghan picked Jisoo up on the kitchen counter and lodged himself between Jisoo’s parted legs. Jisoo’s kisses travelled along Jeonghan’s chin down to his neck and Jeonghan tilted his head to give Jisoo more access. As Jisoo nibbled on his neck, he grinded his crotched into Jisoo’s. Hardness met hardness and they both moaned out loud. It’s been so long.

“Now that my ban is lifted,” Jisoo panted on Jeonghan’s shoulder, “do you want me to ride you?”

“No.” Jeonghan said. “You don’t have to do all the work baby, let me take care of you.” Jeonghan picked Jisoo bridal style. “I actually bought some new limited edition bath bombs. What do you say?”

Jisoo’s clang to Jeonghan’s neck, giggling at the way Jeonghan wavered under his weight. “Put me down pretty boy. I can walk you know… you’re not built to lift my weight.”

Jeonghan grunted. “You’re right. That’s Seungcheol’s job to lift around heavy things.” He put Jisoo down and wheezed for a good minute.

“Do you want me to go prepare the bath?” Jisoo offered.

“I told you I will take care of you baby.” Jeonghan pecked Jisoo’s lips. “Go be comfortable while I prepare your treat.”

“If you say so.” Jisoo skipped into the living room and watched some afternoon soap opera while letting Jeonghan work. Even if this was one time thing, he will enjoy it fully.

“The bath is ready your majesty.” Jeonghan called from the bathroom.

Upon entering the bathroom, Jisoo gasped. It was beautiful. Jeonghan had set the atmosphere completely. The bath was filled with [golden glitter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WYFkJShdjv0). Little candles were everywhere. There was champagne and cheese too.

“Yoon Jeonghan! You did all of this for me?” Jisoo shrieked.

“Yeah… I’d like to treat you like a king like you deserve. It’s okay if you don’t want me to join.” Jeonghan bit his lip. “Enjoy your bath baby.”

“Aww,” Jisoo cooed, he liked baths and he definitely loved this one, “but I need you to join Hannie.” He took Jeonghan’s hand to his crotch. A bold move he’d normally never do but he was feeling extraordinary now. “You made me hard and told me you’d take care of me…” He trailed.

“Gladly baby.” Jeonghan was upon him in milliseconds. They kissed and kissed until the needed to feel skin on skin and honestly, Jisoo can’t wait to get in the bath. They made a quick work of shedding the clothes. Jisoo jumped in the glittery water.

“It smells so niceeeeeee!” Jisoo melted into the water.

“I knew you’d like it.” Jeonghan got in too.

“Thank you Hannie~” Jisoo let Jeonghan slip behind. He wriggled his butt back into Jeonghan’s opened legs. Jeonghan moaned as Jisoo’s soft ass grinded down on his erection. “You sure you don’t want me to ride you?” Jisoo asked.

“No baby. Just enjoy the bath. I will make you feel good.” Jeonghan said before he started pressing hot kisses into Jisoo’s neck and back. He massaged Jisoo’s arms up and down as he pampered him with kisses.

Jisoo relaxed into Jeonghan’s touch. “This feels nice.” He reached back to adjust Jeonghan’s erection into his ass crack. Jeonghan moaned into his shoulder. Jisoo wriggled his ass and Jeonghan’s hip bucked up in reflex. “You feel nice.” Jisoo whispered. “Touch me Hannie. Touch me more.” He encouraged.

“Jisooyah~” Jeonghan had to control himself not to fuck Jisoo then. “Where do you want me to touch?” It was not about him, it was about Jisoo. His knuckle touched Jisoo’s perk nipple, “here?”

Jisoo sucked in his breath, “ye-yess~”

Jeonghan’s hand trailed lower. He gently squeezed Jisoo’s head with two fingers, “here?”

Jisoo moan loudly, no longer capable of coherent words.

“Here?” Jeonghan reached between their bodies and slip one finger inside Jisoo’s hole.

“Jeon-Jeonghan please.” Jisoo sobbed.

“Please what baby? Tell me. Tell me where you want to be touched?” Jeonghan whispered into Jisoo’s ear before he flicked his tongue into his lover’s sensitive ear.

“Every-everywhere.” Jisoo had to make a great effort to form a single word.

“Your whish is my command your majesty.” Jeonghan said.

He snaked one hand under Jisoo’s arm, keeping his man still and flush on his chest. He pinched a nipple. Jisoo threw his head back with pleasure. Jeonghan, then, pulled his finger out of Jisoo’s hole. “Shh baby,” he soothed Jisoo when he whined for the lack of penetration, “I will make you feel good. Just trust me.” Jeonghan grabbed Jisoo’s dick and started flicking his wrist in slow rhythm as his other hand rolled Jisoo’s nipple between two fingers. Jisoo rewarded his multitasking with a series of moans.

Jeonghan played with Jisoo’s nipples, switching until both buds swelled with rosy glow. He let Jisoo explore his mouth while his hand was busy jerking Jisoo to completion.

“Hannie,” Jisoo stopped the kiss, “st-stop, I will come.” He shoved Jeonghan’s hand off his dick.

“So come baby. It’s all about you.” Jeonghan said, giving a gentle pressure on Jisoo’s ball.

“N-no… I don’t- I don’t want to come like this.” Jisoo panted. “I-I want you. I want to come with you in-inside me.”

Those words plus the expression on Jisoo’s face knocked the air right out of Jeonghan’s lungs. He stopped his teasing all together. “Are you sure baby?” He asked.

“Yes, make love to me Hannie.” Jisoo said. He reached back to grab Jeonghan’s dick and tried to push it into him.

Jeonghan wanted nothing more than to enter Jisoo and fuck him hard but he took a deep breath. “Not before I prepare you well.” This took a lot of control but Jeonghan held his senses together. “Can you stand up?”

Jisoo stood up on shaky legs. He leaned on the wall and stick his ass towards Jeonghan. Jeonghan kneaded the soft flesh for a while before he delved in. Jisoo gasped in surprised. Jeonghan never rimmed him. Hell Jeonghan never did anything during sex. It was all him, him blowing Jeonghan, him preparing himself and him riding Jeonghan. This was very new and Jisoo prayed wasn’t a onetime thing. He could get used to the onslaught of pleasure from Jeonghan.

Jeonghan lapped at Jisoo’s opening. He pushed inside the tight rim with his tongue. Jisoo was a moaning mess. Jeonghan’s tongue was soft and flat one second and hard and pointed the other. Jeonghan reached around and continued tugging on Jisoo’s weeping dick.

“Ha-Ha-Hannie~” Jisoo called, his voice shaky. “Please, I-I need you n-now.”

Jisoo didn’t need to ask twice. Jeonghan pulled Jisoo back inside the tub. Golden water splashed around with the impact. He impaled Jisoo, pushing forward until his body outlined Jisoo’s smaller frame. His hands cover Jisoo’s as he hugged his lover tightly. The warmth was overwhelming. Jisoo’s hole pulsed around his dick.

It took all Jeonghan’s strength not to destroy Jisoo’s ass with rough pounds. Jeonghan didn’t want to fuck Jisoo, he wanted to make love. So made love he did. He slid in and out of Jisoo while he kisses Jisoo who was sobbing with pleasure.

Jisoo sobbed and sobbed with too much pleasure and emotions. Jeonghan was pressing several _‘I love you’_ s into his skin. This was what he wanted for so long. The soft sex which pleasured both of them. Jisoo liked that he could pleasure Jeonghan but he wanted the favor returned once in a while. This was dream came true for him.

Jeonghan whispered another _‘I love you’_ and he sniffed a little. That was when Jisoo found out Jeonghan was crying.

“Hannie? Why are you crying? What’s wrong?” Jisoo was immediately in panic mode.

“No… I just love you so much.” Jeonghan burrowed his face in the crook of Jisoo’s neck.

“I love you too Hannie. I love you so much.” Jisoo reciprocated the beautiful words. “Fill me up.” He ordered. “Come inside me love. I want to feel you.”

Jisoo’s words triggered the waterfall inside Jeonghan. He cried a broken sound before his body shook and he filled Jisoo like his man wanted him to. Jisoo moaned at the feeling of Jeonghan exploding inside him and he came without being touched.

They kissed and exchanged more _‘I love you’_ s. Jisoo pinched Jeonghan’s nose and called him silly boy as Jeonghan dried him with a towel. Jeonghan blushed and pulled Jisoo into his chest. He kept him there until they both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheolsoo smut coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheolsoo as promised!

Jisoo was asleep in their shared bed. Jeonghan closed the bedroom door careful not to wake the exhausted boy. He waited for Seungcheol’s return in the living room.

Seungcheol’s face was hard when he stepped into the room. “Why did you take Jisoo from school so early?”

“Sit Seungcheol, we need to talk.” Jeonghan gestured the chair before him.

“Oh! Now we need to talk.” Seungcheol says sarcastically but he sat across from Jeonghan.

 “I’m sorry Cheol.” Jeonghan whispered.

“Come again?” Seungcheol was taken by surprise because he had never heard Jeonghan apologize.

“I’m sorry that I acted selfishly. My selfishness hurts Soo and it hurts us too. I miss the three of us. I want us to be okay again.” Jeonghan leaned forward to take Seungcheol’s hand. “It’s so hard not being able to express my love to any of you.” He press his hot cheek into Seungcheol’s palm.

“Hannie…” Seungcheol sat on the armrest beside Jeonghan and held him close to his body. He missed this too. “It’s partly my fault too. I got competitive and we both hurt Soo.” He sighed. “Can we ever make it up to him?”

“We can and I already have.” Jeonghan sighed into Seungcheol’s embrace.

“What?” Seungcheol snapped.

“Oh yessss~ Jisoo and I got it on and he’s sleeping in our bed.” Jeonghan said with a contended smile.

“But-but- why wasn’t I included?” Seungcheol pouted.

“Because you’re apologizing to him by yourself. No freeloading off me. You have to talk for yourself and make him feel love.” Jeonghan caressed Seungcheol’s cheek. “Can you do that?”

“I think I can…” Seungcheol melted into Jeonghan’s touch.

“Good, and be gentle when you touch him. You’re always so rough.” Jeonghan scooted over in his seat so that Seungcheol can join him and cuddle.

“I know. I know I’m being so rough. I’ll try to love him more gently.” Seungcheol discarded his suit and started kissing Jeonghan. “If I apologize, will he forgive me?” He asked like a child.

“Of course Cheol, he will. He loves us as much as we to him.” Jeonghan assured Seungcheol before Seungcheol sealed his mouth in a demanding kiss.

**

Jisoo woke up warm and contended next morning. He blushed when he thought about the last night. He had that feeling of having been filled in the ass but not sored like he always did. That was the first time he was gently taken care of and he wished that it won’t be the last.

He followed the smell of breakfast to see a confused Seungcheol in his apron.

“Ahhh you’re awake! Breakfast?” Seungcheol moved clumsily to prepare food for Jisoo. “I tried my best but I don’t know if it’s edible.” He mumbled.

Jisoo blinked at ugly eggs and slightly burned ham, at least the toast is just right. He was too afraid to taste the coffee too.

“Try it.” Seungcheol grabbed a chair to look at Jisoo eat.

Jisoo sighed but he took a cautious sip at the coffee. Too sweet but it’s drinkable.

“How’s it?” Seungcheol asked with puppy eyes.

Jisoo smiled, “Not bad.” He took a bite of ham. It’s not burnt bitter like he expected to.

“Just not bad?” Seungcheol pouted.

“It’s… edible…” Jisoo copied Seungcheol’s words, “but there’s room to improve.” He continue to eat.

“Hmph,” Seungcheol sulked. It’s been a while Jisoo hadn’t seen this side of Seungcheol. He had been melancholy lately. “Don’t use your teacher talk on me Hong.”

“I am a teacher. It’s natural I talk like a teacher. You talk like a child anyway.” Jisoo chuckled.

“Well… this child knows what you and Jeonghan did last night.” Seungcheol pouted more.

“You do?” Jisoo’s warm face froze.

“He apologized to you like a good boyfriend when it was me who hurt you more.” Seungcheol looked down. “Saying I’m sorry doesn’t cut off for what I did to you. I don’t mean just that time. I always handled you roughly and inflict pain on you knowingly. I-I don’t know why I acted like that when all I want is to love you.”

Jisoo made a choking noise in an attempt to talk.

“I love you Jisoo.” Seungcheol whispered. He got up from his seat. “I-I didn’t know how to express my love for you. I thought being passionate in sex was the answer.”

“Do you know now?” Jisoo found his voice.

“I do- After I hurt you that day, I reflected on my actions. Jeonghan also told me what you really want from us. I think I know how to love you now.” Seungcheol inched near Jisoo. “Please…” he pleaded. “Let me love you.” He sat on one knee before Jisoo. “Let me touch you baby.” He put one trembling hand on Jisoo’s knee. He looked up. “Please don’t cry.”

“I-I’m-I’m just…” Jisoo sobbed.

“Shh... I know baby, I know.” Seungcheol stood up and collected the crying boy into his embrace. “I miss you too.” He whispered into Jisoo’s hair before he took a whiff of his lover’s scent that he missed so much.

**

Soon, Jisoo was moaning underneath Seungcheol. Seungcheol proposed an aromatic oil massage to get Jisoo relax. Jisoo didn’t know what’s with his boyfriends and aromatic baths/massages, but he liked it too much. Seungcheol hummed as he was rubbing at the knots in Jisoo’s back.   

Seungcheol went down from Jisoo’s smooth back to his slim waist. And then he moved to the foot, gently massaging up the slender legs. Finally, he landed on Jisoo’s round ass, his ultimate destination. He kneaded the supple flesh. Jisoo purred at the attention.

Seungcheol slipped a finger between Jisoo’s ass cheeks. Jisoo shuddered with anticipation. Seungcheol played with Jisoo’s clenching rim but not penetrating the muscle. Jisoo whined as Seungcheol teased his rim. “Ch-Cheol~ pleaseeeee.”

“What is it baby?” Seungcheol leaned to place a kiss on Jisoo’s temple. “Do you want me here?” he slipped the tip of his finger into Jisoo’s rim. Jisoo clenched so hard, trying to suck the thick finger deeper into him. The moans he made were the most beautiful thing Seungcheol had ever heard.

“Use your word baby… tell me what you want.” Seungcheol pushed a little more. The first knuckle was in and he wriggled his finger inside.

“I need y-you inside.” Jisoo managed to put a sentence together between moans and gasps.

“Your whish is my command baby.” Seungcheol took out his finger and went down on Jisoo.

 Jisoo tensed as Seungcheol’s tongue wiped the inside of his cannel. He was hard and needy the moment Seungcheol get him naked and covered with musky oil. Soon as Seungcheol tongue fucked him, Jisoo felt the familiar heat coiling in the pit of his lower belly.

“Cheol Cheol… stop. I will come if you continue.” He gasped and tried to pry Seungcheol’s head away from his ass.

“Come baby, come from my tongue fucking you.” Seungcheol panted before he delved into Jisoo’s sweet ass. As he was eating him out, Seungcheol snaked a hand to grab hold of Jisoo’s painful erection. He jerked on Jisoo’s dick in rhythm to the thrusts of his tongue.

Jisoo arched his back. His crotch was lifted up the mattress, giving Seungcheol easier access on his dick. Seungcheol opened Jisoo’s ass with a thumb and stabbed his tongue in a vigorous pace as he tugged on Jisoo’s dick harder and faster.

Jisoo sobbed into the pillow. The pleasure Seungcheol provided was too overwhelming and he felt it built up until he exploded into Seungcheol’s hand. He saw white as he plopped down on the mattress. Seungcheol pampered him with kisses as he came down from the explosive orgasm.

“You’re so good, coming so prettily for me. I love you baby, I love you.” Seungcheol whispered sweet nothings into Jisoo’s shimmering skin.

“Cheol?” Jisoo whined.

“Yes baby?”

“You haven’t come yet.” Jisoo shot a glance to Seungcheol’s bulge inside his boxer.

“It’s okay. I can take care of myself.” Seungcheol patted Jisoo’s head. “Just go to sleep, I know you’re tired.”

“Noooo…” Jisoo pouted, or tried to pout with the energy left in him, “I want to feel you inside. I want you to come inside me.” He demanded.

“But you must be tired and sensitive.” Seungcheol looked like he liked the idea of coming inside but he controlled himself.

“I can come one more.” Jisoo said in what he hoped a seductive voice. “Can you make it happen?”

It was the curve of Jisoo’s mouth that ticked Seungcheol off. He flipped Jisoo on his back and dived in to kiss those sinful lips. Jisoo parted his lips and welcomed Seungcheol’s tongue. He tasted himself and the sweet oil from Seungcheol.

Seungcheol didn’t break the kiss as he lifted Jisoo’s legs onto his shoulders. He entered Jisoo’s slippery heat in one push. He didn’t wait to thrust in and out but he remembered to control his strength not to hurt Jisoo’s very sensitive hole.

Jisoo moaned in pleasure. He waited for the pain as he knew Seungcheol will gain speed and pounded with inhumane strength soon. But it never came. Instead, Seungcheol fucked him in deep, slow strokes until they were both hot and on the edge.

Seungcheol finally broke their sloppy kiss. “Come for me baby.” He whispered into Jisoo’s ear. Jisoo came undone for second time. He clenched on Seungcheol’s dick as he felt Seungcheol came at the same time with him.

When they were done, Seungcheol hugged Jisoo’s small frame and rolled until Jisoo was lying on top of him. “Sleep,” he commended his tired lover with a kiss on Jisoo’s sweaty hair.

“It didn’t hurt.” Jisoo commented and it broke Seungcheol’s heart.

“I’m sorry I hurt you baby. I promise I will never hurt you like that again.” He promised. “I love you.”

“Stay inside me.” Jisoo said when Seungcheol tried to pull out. He lifted his head to kiss Seungcheol mouth one last time before he passed out on top of his lover. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, jihancheol threesome ><  
> But it won't come before I've updated my other cheolsoo sugardaddy fic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much oral sex and too much cum. It is filthy. Consider yourself warned.

It was merely months after their break-down, after Jeonghan and Seungcheol realized Jisoo was his own man in addition to being their boyfriend, after they both saw the need to love the delicate boy not in their ways but how he consent. Ever since, it had been sextastic in their household.

For instance… now.

Jisoo and Jeonghan were teaming up on Seungcheol who was half sitting at the head of the bed with his erect dick proudly pointing up. Jisoo was sprawled across the bed with his head in Seungcheol’s lap while Jeonghan kneeled beside Seungcheol, hovering over his crotch.

Seungcheol had his hands on each of his lovers’ bobbing head, massaging and patting them lovingly. Their little tongues are doing wonders on his dick. Jisoo would suck his tip while Jeonghan licked the shaft. When Jisoo was swallowing his length, Jeonghan would suck his balls. 

Seungcheol moaned and groaned. He made no effort to thrust into their hot little mouths but let his lovers handle his thick shaft. Soon enough he felt the familiar tension building up in his balls as Jisoo and Jeonghan were kissing with his dick between their tongues. Their slurping voices served to stimulate him more to his impending orgasm. He pulled a bit harder on their hair as a warning that he was coming and they kissed harder. Seungcheol exploded on his lovers’ tongues with a loud moan. The boys slurped his cream and licked the still half hard shaft for leftover. Jeonghan kissed Seungcheol, sharing his own taste with him while Jisoo was sucking Seungcheol’s tip dry as his fingers were massaging taut muscles of Seungcheol’s thigh.

“You guys did well.” Seungcheol groaned and rewarded his babies with affectionate kisses.

“Your turn Soo.” Jeonghan was behind Jisoo in a flash. He licked a trail down from Jisoo’s neck to his ass. He nipped the soft flesh there before licking his way to the red rim. Jisoo gripped the headboard as he arched his back, sticking his bottom out for Jeonghan.

Seungcheol slipped between Jisoo and the headboard, lying there. He licked the underside of Jisoo’s dick, eliciting a shaky cry from the boy. “I’m gonna return the favor baby.” Seungcheol said, his lips massaging Jisoo’s shaft. After a few licks, Seungcheol dipped his tongue into the slip on Jisoo tip. He did the action several times until Jisoo was clenching hard on Jeonghan’s two fingers and tongue.

“Aww Soo, do you like what Seungcheol is doing?” Jeonghan bit Jisoo’s shoulder as he inserted another finger and curled them to hit that one special spot inside Jisoo he knew would drive him crazy.

As Seungcheol was swallowing Jisoo’s entire shaft, he felt Jisoo twitch in his throat. He pull Jisoo’s pulsing dick out. “Are you coming baby? Can you endure a bit more? I want you to come from my dick.” Seungcheol’s words only drove Jisoo over the edge as Jeonghan was assaulting his prostate while nibbling on his ear.

“I-I-I can’t…” Jisoo cried out in frustration as Seungcheol gripped tightly at the base of his dick and enveloped his weeping tip in his incredibly hot mouth. At the same time Jeonghan pressed 3 fingers on his prostate and Jisoo came, dry. Seungcheol hollowed his cheeks to suck harder on Jisoo’s tip although nothing came out.

Jisoo plopped down on the bed from exhaustion and pain from not being able to release but Seungcheol got him. Seungcheol supported Jisoo’s docile body. He kissed the beautiful boy and soon Jeonghan joined the kiss. They shared Jisoo’s taste in a sloppy three way kiss.

“Cum, I-I want- cum.” Jisoo whined when they parted for air.

“What do you want baby?” Seungcheol asked. He grabbed Jisoo’s ass and kneaded the soft globs.

“Come on Soo, tell us what you want to do.” Jeonghan encouraged as he trailed kisses along Jisoo’s jaw.

“Dick, Cheol, I-I want your d-dick when I come.” It took a great effort for Jisoo to make a full sentence.

“With pleasure baby.” Seungcheol positioned behind kneeling Jisoo and pried open Jisoo’s plush ass to take a good look at the gaping red hole. “Hmm… well-prepared. Thanks Hannie.” He winked at Jeonghan.

“I had to do a good job so that our baby Soo won’t get hurt from your monstrous thing.” Jeonghan replied. “Right Soo?” He put Jisoo’s hand on his shoulders before he kissed Jisoo’s beautiful parted mouth. Jisoo moaned affirmation into Jeonghan’s carven.

Seungcheol sank into Jisoo’s slick hole as Jeonghan and Jisoo were connected in a heated make out. Seungcheol started thrusting into Jisoo at the same time Jeonghan gripped his and Jisoo’s dick together to jerk on them. Jisoo was very hard and ready to cum not long after the sandwiched assault. When Seungcheol felt Jisoo clenching tighter on him and Jeonghan saw the twitching of Jisoo’s dick, they both understood, the boy wasn’t going to last long.

“Are you coming baby?” Jeonghan whispered into Jisoo’s ear. A long moan came as Jisoo’s answer. “Does Cheol’s dick feel good inside you?” More moans. “Are you coming from Cheol pounding in your ass?”

Jeonghan’s lewd questions reached not only Jisoo’s but also Seungcheol’s dick. “Ahhh Hannie, enough with the dirty talk, I don’t want to come yet. Just let Soo come.” Seungcheol groaned as he pounded faster in Jisoo who cried out.

“But Soo hasn’t answered me yet.” Jeonghan pouted.

“Y-yours t-too.” Jisoo moaned as he dug his face into Jeonghan’s neck.

“Aww,” Jeonghan grinned, “does this feel good as much as Cheol’s dick drilling into you?” He tugged faster on both their dicks. Jisoo couldn’t even moan now as pleasured sobs taken over.

“That’s enough Hannie.” Seungcheol interjected. “Come baby. Come all over Jeonghan’s dick and yours”

Once he got the permission, Jisoo broke down into a high-pitched cry as he came spurt after spurt of thick semen. Soiling both their dicks and Jeonghan’s hand.

Jisoo was exhausted and wanted to sleep but both his lovers hadn’t come yet so he tried his best to stay awake and pleasure them.

As soon as Jisoo was done, Seungcheol didn’t lose a second before he flipped Jisoo on his back and put the slender legs on his shoulders. He shoved in the addicting heat again. Jisoo couldn’t move anymore, he can just moan and sob from being fucked so rough when he was still sensitive from his orgasm.

Although he was tired, his ass hole sucked Seungcheol’s dick and Seungcheol drilled harder into Jisoo.

“Don’t forget me Soo.” Jisoo glanced up to the voice and saw Jeonghan’s still hard dick near his mouth. He opened his mouth obediently and Jeonghan pushed in with a sigh. Jisoo tasted his own cum on Jeonghan’s dick. “Do you like your own taste?” Jeonghan asked as he was sucked his hand clean of Jisoo’s cum. “I like it. You tastes awesome.”

“Hmmmmm… me too Hannie.” Seungcheol demanded to share Jisoo’s essence. He folded Jisoo in half as he leaned in to kiss Jeonghan, scooping Jisoo’s cum on Jeonghan’s tongue into his mouth. “Yummy.” He exclaimed before re-claiming Jeonghan’s lips.

Jisoo lied there with dicks in both ends, thrusting into him in rhythm. Seungcheol and Jeonghan moaned into their kiss. Jisoo’s tangy tasty on their tongue was as arousing as him sucking them inside his body from both ends. They kissed and moaned and thrust for a couple of minutes before they yelled and poured their sperm into Jisoo.

Seungcheol panted as he came down from his second orgasm. He scooped Jisoo into his arm and kissed the fucked out beauty. Jeonghan joined as they shared his own cum in a slur of tongues and lips.

Afterwards, “I love you.”-s were exchanged and giggles were heard. They didn’t even bother to clean themselves but went straight to sleep with sticky fluids covering the naked bodies.

It was indeed sextastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!

**Author's Note:**

> Another 95 line porn


End file.
